This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described herein, more particularly provides for fluid discrimination with well fluids.
Among the many reasons for discriminating between fluids are included: a) fluid separation, b) control of produced fluids, c) control over the origin of produced fluids, d) prevention of formation damage, e) conformance, f) control of injected fluids, g) control over which zones receive injected fluids, h) prevention of gas or water coning, i) stimulation, etc. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements in the art are continually needed.